


Daring Do and a Place Called Home

by bookplayer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookplayer/pseuds/bookplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few ponies know that Daring Do is a real pony, her adventures only rarely bring her back to Equestria. But any time they do, she's drawn to a hut inside a gnarled tree in the Everfree Forest, where the zebra she loves waits for her. This time, Daring offers Zecora a choice, to send Daring off on another dangerous adventure, or keep her safe at home. To find the answer, Zecora will have to weigh heart against soul, and love against desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Do and a Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on FiMfiction.net. Written for the Great Shipping Collab. Based on a pairing randomly generated by Garbo802, preread by Garbo802, DbzOrDie, Jackie and First_Down.

  
_There's a time for everyone,_  
 _if they only learn,_  
 _that the twisting kaleidoscope_  
 _moves us all in turn._  
 _There's a rhyme and reason_  
 _to the wild outdoors,_  
 _when the heart of this star-crossed voyager_  
 _beats in time with yours._  
-“Can You Feel The Love Tonight,” Elton John

 

Daring Do circled the tree tops of the lush forest three times before darting down through the canopy and landing on the forest floor, ready to fight or fly. Looking around quickly, she didn't see anypony there, and slowly started towards the west. She was moving as quietly as she could, none of the creatures in the dangerous forest seemed to notice her presence.

She stopped and frowned, then purposely snapped a twig under her hoof.

A loud roar came from behind her, she glanced over her shoulder, face to face with a full grown manticore bearing his teeth.

“That's more like it,” she said with a grin, feeling the rush of adrenaline she'd been missing for the past week now coursing through her veins.

Daring took off, flying at top speed through the thick trees. She wasn't a young pony anymore, but she certainly wasn't old, and her dexterity was legendary. The manticore gave chase, following close behind her. The forest was his home, and he easily matched her pace, even gaining on her.

She felt a tug at her tail, gave a furious flap, and glanced back to see the manticore spitting out a few long black and gray hairs, but not slowing down in the least. He lunged forward again, and she whipped her tail to the side just in time to keep him from getting a good sized chunk in his mouth. She was flying as fast as she could already, and he was keeping up. Daring was just going to have to outsmart him.

Up ahead, she spied the perfect escape. With a quick burst of speed, she dove into a patch of blue flowers, rolling as she hit the ground. It took her a second to get to her hooves and shake her head clear, but sure enough the manticore had stopped right at the edge of the patch of poison joke.

“I don't look that tasty now, do I?” Daring said, grinning as the manticore frowned and stomped off in a huff.

Daring gave a happy sigh and flew off towards Zecora's hut.

 

It didn't take her long to reach the gnarled tree surrounded by hanging bottles-- a practice Daring remembered Zecora making note of in the southern swamps. The way Daring collected artifacts from faraway places, Zecora collected wisdom; she had explained to Daring that the light reflecting from the bottles, the sound of the wind blowing across the mouths, and the herbal mixture she'd fill them with kept the wild creatures of the forest away from her hut.

Daring knocked on the door, and didn't have to wait long before Zecora opened it. The zebra paused for a second, then a grin spread across her face.

“So you return to see me, Daring Do. I always enjoy the sight of you.”

Daring was enjoying a sight herself. It took a few heartbeats to get used to Zecora standing in front of her, with her elegant body, striking stripes, and clear blue eyes. When she finished gawking, she grinned. “You're looking pretty good yourself.”

Zecora leaned in slowly, but Daring held up a hoof and went on, “You probably don't want to kiss me now, I've been rolling in poison joke.”

Stopping half way towards her, Zecora pulled back, rolling her eyes. “Your antics should be met with a sigh, but would you mind explaining to me, why?”

“To get away from the manticore.”

“A leopard never changes her hide.” Zecora laughed, shaking her head. “I'll fix you a bath if you'll step inside.”

“Thanks, Cora.” Daring grinned and followed Zecora into the hut. The zebra pulled out a wooden tub and began filling it with water and a mixture of herbs. Daring looked around as she took off her shirt and hat and carefully set them aside.

The second thing that Daring loved about Zecora's place was how much like home it felt. More than anyplace in Equestria, the ancestral masks on the wall, the bottles of strange ingredients, and the wild Everfree Forest outside made this the type of setting Daring was used to. Every time she had to stay in the “civilized” world it felt stuffy and strange, like another planet where ponies had things like sofas and curtains and houseplants. But Zecora's hut was her home away from. . . everyplace else in the world.

The first thing she loved about Zecora's was having the beautiful zebra close enough to talk to, and look at, and kiss. Well, after she had a bath. As soon as the tub was filled, Daring climbed in and let the warm, scented water envelop her.

Zecora moved around the room while Daring soaked, returning bottles to their places. “Despite your trick to escape the manticore's wrath, you probably would otherwise have needed a bath.”

“Not true! I had a bath last week, when I got to Canterlot. Princess Celestia has a rule about that.”

“So you were in Canterlot for a visit? Need you return, or was that it?”

“I made the rounds. Dropped off a few artifacts at the museum, and the really scary ones with the princess. Dropped the journal off with Wordsmith- she oughta get a couple of books out of that one.”

“She is having much luck with tales of your deeds. It is kind of you to see to her needs.”

“Yeah, well, she does the work, writing it all into stories. I just tell her what happened. Besides, when you rescue an orphan from a burning airship and drag her on a deadly adventure across a few continents, you like to make sure she's doing okay for herself.”

“Your attempts to impress me will get you nowhere at all. I've been on adventures myself, if you recall.”

Daring grinned and climbed out of the tub. She flew over to Zecora, gently turning the zebra's head and pressing her lips firmly to her muzzle, for the kiss the poison joke had denied them when Daring got there. Daring wrapped her hoof around her head, gently stroking the soft tips of the otherwise bristly mane, while Zecora’s hoof stroked Daring’s cheek. The kiss was long and deep enough to make up for two or three of the hundreds of kisses they’d missed since Zecora decided to give up on adventuring.

Daring parted the kiss and smiled. “I remember. How's the Heart's Desire doing?”

A smile spread across Zecora's face. “My patch is grown until there's no more room, and in the town and countryside the flowers bloom. Few ponies know the secrets of the flower, and I've asked them to conceal the truth of its power.”

“That's a shame. I was hoping we'd have to go get some more,” Daring teased.

“I would do without in that case, for my traveling days are done. You would have better luck trying to raise the sun.” Zecora teased back, then turned her attention to preparing dinner for the two of them. She chopped vegetables and seasoned them, placing them on long skewers. Then she rolled out a soft silk mat in front of the fire. They sat side by side and roasted the vegetables, telling each other of recent adventures and events in their lives.

After dinner, Zecora laid down on her side, and Daring took her place in front of her, pressed against her. The pegasus rested her head on Zecora's lower foreleg, while with the other the zebra stroked her side and wing. Daring stared at the fire and her thoughts turned to the past.

“Do you remember that fight, in Mareakkesh?” Daring smiled and closed her eyes, knowing the answer but just wanting to hear the soft rhythm and rhyme of Zecora's voice.

“You ask me each time, as though I'd forget that crowded market where we first met. Those zebra's chasing you had some rather large knives, we were lucky to escape with our lives.”

“You didn't have to get involved.”

“I could see you were clever and brave, it's true, so I could not watch the fall of one such as you. You may have thought of a trick before it was too late, but that was not something I could leave to fate.”

“I remember suddenly being surrounded by smoke, and trying to figure out how to make this work for me. Then I saw you, and you reached out a hoof. You were smiling at me. Smiling, in the middle of a cloud of smoke with four thugs breathing down our necks. That's when I knew, Cora. The minute I laid eyes on you, I fell in love.”

“I tried not to notice, I knew it was not wise to lose my heart to the roguish gleam in your eyes.” Zecora smiled as Daring turned her head and smirked at her. “But deep into our journey, with the moon shining bright, I could not deny that what my heart felt was right.”

“Mmm. . . that first night. All of those nights, camping under the stars while we searched for Heart's Desire.” Daring tenderly nuzzled Zecora's neck. “Oh yeah, and that plant you were looking for, too.”

Zecora laughed, and Daring smiled as she turned back to the fire. The flickering light reminded her of so many lonely campfires where she had dreamed of hearing that laugh, and feeling Zecora resting behind her.

“We could do it again, Cora,” Daring said hopefully. “You could come with me. I'm headed to these ruins in Neighpal, and I hear they have this plant around there-”

“Please, let us not have this talk again. Already, we both know how it will end.”

Daring sighed. “I know. I ruined it. If I'd made that jump-”

“If you had made that jump, you would have missed another. I'm sorry, I cannot watch the death of my lover,” Zecora finished at almost a whisper.

Daring turned her head and looked into her eyes. She gave a small smile. “I didn't die. I never die.”

Zecora looked away. “You didn't die that time, you haven't died yet. But you will die someday, Daring, that's a safe bet. When I saw you fall, my heart broke in two, and I feared there was nothing anypony could do. Thus far you have lived to fight another day, but I cannot watch it, I must turn away. The day will come someday, your luck will run out. I would die if I saw it, I say without doubt.”

It hurt Daring to hear Zecora say it again, even if it was a long shot. Ever since the zebra had made her decision to stay in Equestria, she stood firm and never allowed Daring to forget the reason. At the same time, she had never once suggested that Daring should stop adventuring. Daring always felt like Zecora had complete trust in her to make her own decisions about how to live her life, even when Zecora disagreed, even when it broke her heart.

The problem was that Daring never wanted to break Zecora’s heart. And she never wanted to leave the warm firelight where her love held her. And she'd been in and out of enough deadly situations to know that her fears were valid.

“I understand. I don’t know how many times I’ve been so close, too close. And when I’m at the end, hanging onto life by a thread, the same thought always crosses my mind.  _I have to get out of this. I have to get back to Cora._  I love danger, you know that. I love the challenge, and the riddles, and seeing the world. But I love you more, I love you more than my own life.” Daring took a deep breath. “Cora, do you want me to stay with you?”

Zecora was quiet for a moment, then sighed. “Do not ask me that, no answer is right. . . to watch my love leave, or prevent her from flight.”

“I mean it, Cora. Say the word. It doesn't make a difference, really. When I'm out there, my heart is here with you. If I'm here and my heart is out there, well. . . at least you'll be happier, knowing I'm safe.”

“What good is a lover with half of a heart? You'd be playing pretend, acting a part. But I know under the mask of domestic bliss, the action, adventure and danger you'd miss.”

“Only as much as I miss you when I'm gone.” Daring insisted. “Look, think about it. I was planning to spend two nights, I have an airship ticket for the day after tomorrow. But if you want that to be longer, just tell me. Okay?”

“I'll consider the question, if that's what you wish. But let's not waste our time here pondering this. For now we have this night, this fire, each other. Let us live it as though we will not have another.”

Daring smiled. “I'm good at that. Remember the celebration, after we found the Heart's Desire and saved the sacred grove for that tribe. . .”

“Wrapped in scarves made of silk, by the fire we sat. I may remember something of that.”

“And later that night, in our tent, I took all those scarves off of you. . . slowly. . . One. By. One.” Daring grabbed Zecora's hoof and punctuated her sentence with kisses.

“I remember the feelings of that night quite clearly.” Zecora leaned in close and whispered in Daring's ear, “more vividly now, with my love so near me.”

“I'm remembering pretty vividly myself,” Daring said in a breathy voice, feeling her wings growing stiff. “Let's see if we can make that something better than memories.” Daring rolled over and pulled Zecora into a deep kiss. For the rest of the evening, the sensations and passion were blissfully real.

  
***

  
Zecora opened her eyes to see the dim morning sun lighting her hut, gently shining on the back of the tan pegasus curled up next to her. Daring Do looked so peaceful when she slept, the constant alertness gone from her face and body, replaced by relaxed contentment. Savoring the moment, Zecora gently nuzzled Daring's cheek before rising to her hooves to prepare breakfast.

“Mmmm, Cora.” Daring mumbled, still asleep.

Zecora smiled, and wondered if Daring was dreaming of her. She wondered if Daring dreamed of her often, on lonely nights in faraway lands. She knew she'd had her share of mornings where she was surprised to find there were no soft tan feathers caressing her.

Those mornings hurt, and sometimes they clouded the rest of the day with worry that Daring would never return. Perhaps there would be a letter from Princess Celestia, telling her that Daring was gone. Or maybe there would be nothing, just years of emptiness while nopony knew where the adventurer had disappeared, or even where to start looking for a body.

But thoughts like that were not for today, when Daring Do slept smiling and safe in her hut. Zecora went about her morning chores with a light heart, taking care of as much as she could before the pegasus woke up. Even as she prepared potions ponies had requested and checked which herbs needed to be restocked, her eyes rarely left the sleeping mat in front of the fire where her lover laid.

After half an hour, Zecora saw her stir. Daring sleepily lifted her head, looked around, and smiled when she saw Zecora.

“That was the best night's sleep I've had since my last visit. You know this is the only place in the world where I don't wake up a dozen times a night to make sure nothing is trying to kill me?”

“Your stays with the princess are surely safe, even if at the trappings you chafe.”

“You're right. There, I wake up a dozen times because who can sleep on a mattress? Those things are bad for your back. A sleeping mat in your hut is safe, and comfortable, and it just smells right.”

“I'm glad it's a place you like to stay. I've begun making some plans for today.”

Daring flew up off the mat and stretched. “Great! I'm ready! What are we going to do?”

“I'm in need of some herbs from the forest, you see. I thought you'd like to come with me. While my path leads me clear of danger that roars, I believe you'll enjoy the wild outdoors.”

“Looking for herbs? Count me in. And you never know in a wild forest like this. Danger could be lurking anywhere!” Daring said, flying over to her shirt and hat.

“Always looking for danger to which you can fly. Do not set your hopes too high. Much of this forest is wild and unknown, but most of the creatures here leave me alone.” Zecora saw Daring pause, hat in hand. She casually went on, “Why not leave your clothes behind? On a peaceful walk, your coat will be fine.”

Daring hesitated, and glanced nervously at the zebra, who pretended not to notice. Then Daring set her mouth and nodded. “Okay. Sure. I can go for a walk without my clothes. It'll just be more of a challenge if we run into trouble. . . which we're not going to.”

Zecora smiled indulgently and sighed as she filled her saddlebags with empty bottles for the herbs she hoped to gather.

  
The walk through the Everfree forest was peaceful and quiet, with only the occasional calls of birds interrupting the comfortable silence. They walked for most of the morning, taking the long way to the patch of herbs. Zecora looked at the familiar plants and forest life as she walked, noticing a new patch of toadstools here, and a hatched cockatrice egg there. But as much as she watched the forest, she had her eye on her pegasus companion.

Daring was also watchful, maybe more than Zecora. Every noise, every detail was noted, then her eyes twitched to and fro, searching for more. Her tan body was slightly tensed, and her wings were held just an inch from her sides, appearing rested at first but ready to unfurl in a split second. Zecora smiled, long used to Daring's often necessary paranoia.

“You can relax now, Daring my dear, in this forest you have nothing to fear. There are dangerous creatures here, it's true, but they know me, so they will not harm you.”

“I know, Cora,” Daring said with a hint of regret.

“You say if I ask it then you would stay here, maybe you should get used to having nothing to fear.”

Daring laughed. “That's crazy, what kind of pony can't get used to peace and-”

Daring was interrupted by a scream and the sound of something crashing through the trees somewhere in the forest, and for a split second, Zecora saw her eyes light up before her face turned to concern and determination. The pegasus shot into the air.

“Come on, five degrees northeast!”

As Daring Do flew off fast through the trees, Zecora just frowned and took off at a gallop behind her.

Zecora arrived at the site of the crash well behind the adventurer, and found her helping to straighten out a familiar rainbow-maned pegasus. Zecora had to smile a little; Daring was older than Rainbow Dash, and a bit worn from years of rough travel, but without her hat and shirt there was a resemblance between the two in both body and manner. Years ago, when Zecora first met Daring, the pegasi would have been easily mistaken for sisters.

“. . . and your primary feathers are all okay?”

“Yup! No problems there. Thanks. Who are- oh, hey Zecora!”

“I should not be surprised, Rainbow Dash. I suppose it was you who caused that great crash?”

Rainbow Dash grinned proudly. “Well, as crashes go, I guess it _was_  kinda awesome. Yeah, it was me. See, Pinkie built this giant cannon, and we decided to see if I could do a sonic rainboom without using my wings.”

Daring's eyes grew wide. “Somepony built a giant cannon? Does the princess know about this?”

“She's probably going to as soon as Spike sends the next letter.” Rainbow Dash shrugged. “Why?”

“Giant cannons are usually a bad thing.” Daring explained. “They’re not much good for anything except holding a castle hostage so somepony can try to take over the world.”

“Pinkie Pie? Trying to take over the world?” Rainbow Dash grinned, then started laughing uncontrollably.

Zecora frowned as she noticed the embarrassed, slightly lost look on Daring's face and walked over to her. She nuzzled Daring gently, and said, “I'm sorry my dear, she does not mean to laugh, but the world need not fear Pinkie Pie's wrath. Of the ponies who live here, she is a strange one, but she never means harm, she just wants to have fun.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Daring said softly, her ears falling a little. She sighed and nuzzled Zecora back.

Rainbow Dash had calmed down, and was watching the two of them with interest. “I didn't know you had a special sompo-” Rainbow stopped, and her eyes went wide. “Oh shoot! AJ! I gotta go tell her I'm alive. She was kinda against the whole launching-me-out-of-a-cannon thing from the start, so don't mention I crashed, okay?”

“I promise from me, she will not hear a peep, but she was right to warn you of trouble quite deep,” Zecora said. She knew that Applejack and Rainbow Dash had become romantically involved, and suddenly felt that she might have something in common with the apple farmer.

“I know, I got it. No cannons next time. I'll see you guys around!” Rainbow Dash waved, then took off fast out of the canopy of the forest in the direction of Ponyville.

Zecora motioned in the direction they had come from, and started back along that path. Daring flew just overhead, and they traveled quietly even after they were back on the path. Daring's ears still drooped a little, and she no longer seemed tensed and ready for action.

“Knowing that Equestria is safe should ease your fright, but I sense in your silence that something's not right.”

“Huh? No, everything's fine! Nopony trying to take over the world here. That's good.”

“In such minor diversions my days are normally spent. Are you sure you could handle such lack of excitement?”

“I- I could get used to it.” Daring tried to give her a genuine smile. “You're not allowed to worry about me. I'm pretty sure nopony ever died just because there _weren't_  any villains around.”

 

That afternoon, the herbs had been collected and Zecora left Daring while she ran the one errand that needed attending to that day. The rest she could put off, but Daring's visit had been a surprise, and Zecora had promised to bring Granny Smith ointment for her bad hip.

Walking up to the farmhouse at Sweet Apple Acres, Zecora spotted Applejack coming out of the house. Applejack smiled and trotted over as a loud crash and some of Granny Smith's loud grumbling came from inside. Zecora decided that giving the ointment to Applejack might be the most peaceful option.

“Howdy, Zecora. Ya' got that ointment for Granny Smith?”

“Yes, certainly, I have it right here. That she needs it quickly is abundantly clear.”

“Huh?” Applejack looked confused, until another wave of Granny's complaints started in the house. At that she smiled and answered, “Aw, nah, she's just cranky ‘cause Pinkie and Dash woke her up with that cannon. I heard Dash saw ya' in the forest. . . ya' know, when she crashed?”

Zecora didn't say a word, she just smiled knowingly.

“Thought so. What am I gonna do with that crazy bunch'a ponyfeathers?” Applejack laughed.

“She is lucky to have you, that I can tell. Though that's a question I have been pondering as well.”

“Is that so? She mentioned ya' had a special somepony out there with ya', some pegasus she didn't know.”

“Yes, on that subject, I may need some advice. If you could assist me, that would be nice.”

“I'm happy to help, Zecora, but I dunno that I'm the pony to ask 'bout romance. I could send Rarity out to see ya' if you want.”

“While Rarity is wise in the ways of romance, with my love, her methods do not stand a chance. Risks, action and freedom are her part, as with the pony who’s close to your heart. The trouble I face is something quite bitter, but it may be a question you also consider.”

Applejack nodded. “Well, I reckon Dash does give me some practice in wild pony wranglin'. I'll do my best to help ya' out. Who's this mystery pony?”

“The pony is one whom you do not know, she captured my heart far away, long ago. Now I've had a visit from one sorely missed. The offer she's made me goes something like this: If I wish her near me, I need only say, but she will always long to be flying away. But letting her fly is a difficult feat, I always fear it will be the last time we meet.”

“That is a tough one. . . It's a little like how Dash wants to be a Wonderbolt, right? We're together now, but someday, she's gonna go away and who knows what might happen. That's why ya' asked me. . .”

Zecora nodded, and waited patiently.

“I know, I thought 'bout it plenty, but I can't say I ever got the right answer. Was your girl like that before ya' met her? All wild and flighty?”

Zecora smiled softly to herself, thinking of the gleam in Daring's eye when she found a new challenge. “A life of adventure, she has always led. I would have her act no other way instead.”

Applejack smiled. “I know just how ya' feel. All I can tell ya' is, that's why we love 'em.” Her smile softened to one of sympathy. “I think ya' knew that already, and I think you were hopin' I'd say you oughta keep that girl home.”

Zecora gave a sad smile and looked down, slightly embarrassed to realize that Applejack was right.

“But I know that when Dash talks 'bout joinin' the Wonderbolts, with that dream in her eye. . . askin' her not to would break her heart. And breakin' her heart means breakin' my own. I know I'd rather have a heart that's whole that's somewhere up in that sky than one that's broken on the ground.”

“You speak a truth I did not wish to hear, it hurts to let go of one you hold dear. It's truth nonetheless, though my heart wished more lies. To tie my love down would not be wise.”

“I'm sorry, Zecora. Trust me, ya' know I wish it was different.”

“I should return home, to spend time while she's here. Too soon I'll be missing these moments so dear.”

“You get along then. Spend some time together. And if ya' ever get a chance, we'd all love to meet her. I bet that's gotta be a real special pony for you to love her so much.”

“She is amazing, truly one of a kind. You could meet her next time, if you do not mind. While I'm sure such a meeting would give her great pleasure, we have so little time alone left to treasure.”

“I understand. Y'all have fun.”

 

Zecora left Sweet Apple Acres and returned to her hut. As soon as she stepped inside, she could see that Daring had been busy. There was tea and some dinner sitting next to the fire, and the hut had been brushed over with a not-so-thorough cleaning. And two of her masks had switched places, which confused her at first, until she remembered whose hoof had done the moving.

Daring was reading a book on exotic plants, but looked up right away. She flew over to Zecora and planted a kiss on her cheek. “I'm glad you're back, I missed you.”

“I missed you as well, but I see you've kept busy. My home looks less than its usual tizzy.”

“I was bored, so I made you some tea! I also straightened up a little, put your books in order, stuff like that.”

“So you made tea, and busied yourself with household tasks? I'm surprised you didn't check for curses on my masks.”

“Curses on your masks? Ha! That would be pretty crazy.”

“I know you're trying to save face.” Zecora smirked. “You put them back in the wrong place.”

“Oh. . . Sorry, I can never remember if Yakandi goes on the right or the left of the door.”

“Yakandi and Yakavi do go reversed, and I assure you my masks are not cursed.”

“I know. I was just hoping- I mean, checking,” Daring corrected herself quickly with an embarrassed smiled. “I was just checking.”

“Daring, my love, sit with me by the fire. We must have a talk about what we desire. I know that you offered to stay here with me, but that will not work, it's clear to see.” Zecora sat and motioned for Daring to take a place next to her.

Daring laid down on the mat in front of the fire, resting her head on her forearms. “I can get used to it. . .”

“Perhaps you can, perhaps you cannot. This isn't the matter to which I give thought. There's only one thing that matters to me, is this the place you want to be?"

“I- I want to be with you, Cora. But I don't want to be here. I want to be rafting down the Amarezon river, going after some ancient idol that nopony's seen in centuries. I want to unravel riddles, and unearth evil plots against the world. It's my talent, it's my soul. . . but it's not my heart. What am I supposed to do?” Daring asked, looking up at Zecora.

Zecora was silent for a long time. She looked into Daring's forlorn magenta eyes, and ran a hoof over the shaggy black and gray mane, stroking it gently. It nearly brought tears to her eyes, the thought of an empty space next to her when she awoke, and not having a cheerful, energetic pony to share her days.

But she knew the real answer, and she said softly, “You must follow the stars you were born to follow, and in loneliness you must not wallow. Love is stronger than time or space, our hearts are always together, when we're not face to face.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you remember that night we saw a star fall? You told me to wish what I wanted most of all. I didn't know then down which paths we would come, I simply wished that our hearts would always be one. That wish has been granted, my Daring Do, wherever you go, my heart goes with you. And I often look at the stars, and think of that time, and know that somewhere is a heart that will ever be mine.”

Daring bit her lip, fighting back tears as she looked in Zecora's eyes. “I- I guess you're sure.”

“I am sure as the sun, and the moon every evening. I know that tomorrow, you will be leaving. But I know that it’s right, that you cannot stay while you ever long to be far away. But as sure as I am that your leaving is right, I also know someday you will land from your flight. And when that day comes, wherever you roam, you will return here, to your heart's true home.”

“I love you, Cora. I love you wherever I am and whatever I do. . . It's like any other treasure I find. I get to hold it and keep it for a little while, but then. . . I have to leave it with somepony else, I can't take it to find the next one. I'm leaving my heart and my home with you, Zecora,” Daring said, as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Zecora brushed it away. “In sadness we will not spend our last night. We've made the decision our hearts know is right. Our love is true, we cannot deny, so we must not take this evening to cry. This night should be filled with passion and desire, so show me that smile that can light any fire.”

Daring Do smiled, and Zecora leaned in and kissed her deeply, memorizing the taste of her lips. For the rest of the evening, every breath, every sound, every touch was noticed and savored and put away in a delicious memory for the time until they would meet again.

 

***

Daring woke the next morning, the smells of Zecora's hut immediately familiar and safe. With no need to open her eyes and figure out what new mess she was in, she could drift slowly out of sleep in complete comfort. Even better, she could feel Zecora's body still pressed against hers. Her mane was being nuzzled, and a hoof was stroking her wing, and if every minute of her life could be like this she would never leave the mat on the floor of Zecora's hut.

But this was her last morning. An airship ticket for tonight was tucked in the pocket of her shirt. She laid still for a few minutes, enjoying the attention, trying not to feel the pain in her heart. It didn't work, and finally she rolled over and buried her face in the chest of the surprised zebra, smelling her coat, listening to her heart beat, feeling her being there, real, true.

Daring's hoof ran down Zecora's side to her cutie mark, tracing the spiral, while Zecora wrapped a foreleg around her and kissed the top of Daring's head. The two laid there for hours, saying nothing, feeling each movement and gentle caress, ignoring the sun as it climbed in the sky and time refused to stand still for the lovers.

After most of the morning had gone, Daring whispered, “I'm not going to cry. I cried last night, I don't want you to remember me crying.”

“So many memories, and we add more each time. Laughing or crying, they are sweet, and they are mine.”

“I love our memories. They're the only treasure I get to take with me everywhere. I'm not going to remember you crying, even if you do.” Daring smiled. “I'll remember you last night instead.”

A hoof swatted at Daring and she giggled.

“It's nearly time for you fly. You should get ready to take to the sky.”

“One innuendo and you chase me off, I see how it is.” Daring’s light words concealed the ache that wouldn’t leave her heart. Another round of choked words and longing looks wasn’t going to change anything, so Daring faced the goodbye with the humor and pluck that got her out of so many difficult situations.

Zecora slowly rose to her hooves. “I'm not chasing you off, but we know you can't stay, and I fear that forever in my bed you would lay.”

“Not a bad idea. . .” Daring saw the smirk Zecora gave her. “Okay, okay, I'm getting up.”

Daring stretched, then flew over to her shirt. Zecora had washed it, and the smell made her think of home. She sniffed it deeply. “I'm never washing this shirt.”

“Given the state of your clothes when you came here, I'd say that will hold true for at least a year.”

Laughing, Daring pulled on her shirt, and put her hat on her head. No matter how much she wanted to stay, there was something happy about dressing in her clothes again. It made her feel ready, and almost excited. She turned to Zecora with her best taking-on-the-world smile.

“How do I look?”

“As dashing and gorgeous as the day we first met. A more beautiful pony I haven't seen yet.”

“Look good, find treasure. That's what I get paid for,” Daring said, striking a heroic pose.

“I know you don't need any more praise, but the princess should know that you deserve a raise.”

“I'll let her know you said so,” Daring said as Zecora caught her lips in a kiss.

Finally, Daring pulled away slowly. “I have to go soon.”

Zecora nodded. “The time is coming, this I know. But you must promise me another before you go.”

“Promise. Now, do you have some potions you could spare for a poor pegasus who always needs a little help along the road?”

Zecora smiled and offered Daring as many potions, herbs, and spices as she could carry. When Daring was loaded up, they stepped outside together.

Daring looked at the sky, a few clouds floated here and there, but the flight to the airship dock should be clear. Then she looked to Zecora. The bright sun just made her pattern more striking, her eyes more blue. As much as Daring wanted her to come along on another adventure, Zecora looked like she belonged in this hut, with the brightly colored bottles catching the sun.

Daring stretched her wings, then she swallowed hard and turned to Zecora, looking into her eyes. “I will always love you, 'Cora. And I _will_  come back to you someday.”

“I trust your words, my Daring Do, and I will always love you, too.”

Daring wrapped a foreleg around the back of Zecora's head and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. She put her heart and soul into the kiss, trying to leave them totally with her love, and she felt like she was receiving Zecora's love in return, a love that could warm her on cold nights and steel her heart when there seemed to be no way out.

After too short a time, Zecora gently pulled back, gazing into Daring's eyes.

“I- I should. . .” Daring took a step back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Until next time, Cora.”

“Farewell, Daring, and take great care, my heart goes with you everywhere.”

With one last, long look and every ounce of willpower she possessed, Daring turned quickly and took off into the southern sky. She glanced back for an instant and saw Zecora watching her, smiling. And with that memory in her heart, Daring Do was ready for anything.


End file.
